The Jock and the Loner
by Mrs. Unpleasant
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, because this is not you average love story. I mean sure, said people meet, like each other, date, and eventually fall in love. But, this isn't JUST a love story..because after all you never know what lies beneath the surface. I don't want to give away too much, but maybe you should just read the story and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"TRISSY WAKE UP!" are the words I woke up to this morning, along to a pillow to the head. I shoot up just to see the backs of my younger brothers running out of my rom. I sigh and flop back onto my pillows, realizing that today just happens to be the first day of my junior year at Five Factions Academy. Well, its not really called that, but thats what all the students call it. I hop out of bed and head into the bathroom connected to my room to take a shower. I hop out and put on a pair of high waisted balck shorts, a sleeveless light blue chambray, some black ankle boots, and a black with gold studs bracelet to go with it. I grab my back ack, before heading down to the kitchen, where my siblings are waiting. My little brother Percy, is kneeling down tying the shoes of the youngest siblings. Well, I might as well explain my silings...my mother was blessed; or as she says cursed with 8 children. I mean it's her fault, but I'll get to that part in a moment...We were a perfect family at one point, my mom and Dad had a 6 year old son named Christian, and Mom was pregnant with Caleb and I. We were the model family some would say, Caleb and I were both easy to take care of and didn't cry much. We were a good looking family too, Dad had his brown hair and green eyes, and Mom had blond hair and blue eyes. So, everything was good...until Mom cheated. I was only 2 at the time, but Christian was 8 so he remembers some. He described it later on, saying it was like a scary scene in a movie. Apparently Mom was pregnant again with a boy, and she told Dad the baby was his. But, when they went to do a monthly checkup, he found out that it was quite the opposite. He was pissed off, and Mom didn't know what to do. She tried to say, she went out and got drunk after a fight they had. Said it didn't mean anything, but we know that's not true. Why else would she continue not to tell her little one night stand, that she was actually married and had three kids. But, that wasn't even the worst part of the night, Dad was in such an angry rage that he left. He just drove off and left us there, to watch our Mom lay on the ground crying. Nobody moved until, we got a phone call..from the hospital telling us that our Dad had gotten in a head on collision with another car, and died on impact. My siblings and I cried for weeks, but did Mom? No, she didn't...in fact she brought in her little one night stand to live with us. Apparently, he had the right to, so he could take care of his child. As if he wasn't the one who ruined our family...months later Perseus Alexander Jackson was born. But, later his name was changed to Prior, since Mom never changed her last name. You would've thought she kept the name because she still mourned for her dead husband, but that can't be it...if it was, why does she now have four more kids, different dads for each except for the twins. So, as I hop into my black 2014 Ford Explorer with 14 year old Percy in the passenger seat, the 13 year old twins Elijah and Ella in the back, and the two youngest in their car seats in the middle; 6 year old Reagan and 4 year old Dylan. I drive us to school, since Caleb is usually too busy in the mornings. But, its okay we have an agreement, I drive them to school and back, and he takes care of them in the afternoon. Don't get me wrong though, I like my life and my siblings. I mean, we have a nice three story house, two pools one outside and one inside, and plenty of extra rooms. I have two cars a blue 2014 corvette stingray and a white toyota ft 86, Caleb has two nice cars and same for Christian, we actually own 4 houses; a beach house in California, a two story house in New York, another two story house in South Carolina, and a huge one story house in Florida. Yeah, were rich...one of the little perks of having a mom thats a fashion deigner and several dads that are successful and pay child support. But, I don't question it anymore...I just go with the flow. I finally reach the school and walking the yonger ones to their entrance. After, I'm done with them I head to the high school building and walk to my locker. Standing around it are my group of friends Christina Kravits, Marlene Rodgers, Shauna and Lynn Edwards, Peter Hayes, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, Eric Osborne, and William Ryals. I run over to them and jump on top of Zeke and Uriah, cusing them to fall to the ground. We get up, and all start laughing and talking, when some boy walks over to us. As he quietly opens the locker next to mine, I study his features. He has brown hair, dark blue eyes, he's tall but lean, and he's wearing a pair of glassess. He's actually kind of cute, why haven't I seen this boy before? We're just standing there starig at him, when Eric says, "What's your name?"

"Tobias." He looks nervous.

"Well Tobias, why are you here?"

"To open my locker..."

"But that's the locker I want, since its right next to my friends. Where are your friends?" He's taunting him now, and before I can say anything Zeke interupts, "Eric leave him alone, he's just here to get his books." He says all while shooting Tobias an apologetic look.

"Why should I, and why are you standing up for him? Nobody stands up for loners."

"You should because I said so. I'm captain of the football team this year and unless you want to be kicked off I suggest you shut up." Eric scoffs, but none the less stats quiet. They all walk away, except for Zeke, Christina, Uriah and I. Zeke walks up to him, and says somethin before coming back to us. I deicde to ask my questions now, "What did you say to him and do you know him?" I must look interested, because right away Zeke says, "Look Tris, I knew him back during freshmen year, but he's not like that. Don't make him just another guy, you go out with then dump. He's different then the others." I just nod my head before quickly walking off to my homeroom class. I just want to say this now before people start assuming things...I'm not a slut. I don't hook up with guys all the time, in fact I'm a virgin. But, I'm also not one of those girls who doesn't believe in love, because I definitely do...I just don't believe that I'll ever fall in love. I never want to, and it's mostly because of my mom. I don't want to ever be like her, a successful woman that's alcoholic and has 8 kids with 5 different fathers. I couldn't live with myself if I ever ruined a family as bad as she ruined ours.

_**Author's note: **__**Here are the descriptions for the kids. You can also find pictures on my profile.**_

_**Christian- tall, with brown hair, and green eyes**_

_**(you already know Caleb and Tris, and Percy is Percy Jackson so yeah)**_

_**Elijah- tall, with brown hair and brown eyes**_

_**Ella- tall but shorter than Elijah, with brown hair and light blue eyes**_

_**Reagan- blonde hair and blue eyes**_

_**Dylan- brown hair and blue eyes**_


	2. Chapter 2 Falling Glasses and Eli

_**Chapter 2**_

It's lunch time now, and I take my seat between Christina and Uriah, across from Peter. We're all just talking and having a good time, when I see movement in the corner of my eye. It's Tobias walking through the doors, walking past our table, but before he can make it Eric sticks out his foot sucessfully tripping him. Luckly, Eric sat on the other side of Uriah, so before Tobias hit the floor, Uriah and I both reached out and caught him by his back pack suprising Tobias, myself, and the entire lunch room. His glasses fall off his face as he straightens up, the sound of them clattering on the floor seems loud with all the silence. I get up out of my chair and reach down to pick them up, before slowly putting them on his face. Wearing a bewildered look on his face, he softly says thankyou before continuing to walk to a table. I sit back down and continue to eat my food, feeling the eyes of everyone looking at me. But, slowly people go back to their conversations and soon the only ones still staring at me are my group of friends. Eric is the first to speak up, "Why'd you do that?"

"Listen Eric, you know you're my friend, but maybe we should lay of the tormenting for this one."

"Why do you like him or something?" He looks slightly jealous and I half feel bad. At the end of the last school year, Eric and I almost dated. But, I didn't want it to ruin our friendship when or if we broke up, so we decided to just be friends.

"No, but he's different. Look, just no one bully him please." Everyone nods, and I now notice that Zeke isn't here.

"Does anyone know where Zeke is?" Shauna replies first,

"He got lunch detention in English class." I nod my head before looking over to where Tobias is sitting. He's sitting alone, playing on his phone. Without thinking I get up and walk torwards his table and sit down next to him. He looks up shocked and blushes, before looking away to his uneaten lunch.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize about my friends, or Eric mostly. I made them promise not to bother you anymore, and trust me they're really nice when you get to know them. Actually come sit with us, right now." I grab his hand and his lunch, dragging him to our table. They all move down a seat, and he sits next to me where Uri sat. I put his lunch on the table, before addressing everyone at the table."Ok everybody, listen up! This is Tobias and he is our new friend, he's apart of our group now. No one is to tease or torment him any more, and if anyone other than us does we have to stick up for him." Everyone including Tobias stares at me in shock before nodding their heads and saying ok. The rest of the day goes by fast, and its now almost the end of Spanish class. I raise my hand and walk up to her desk ready to ask for a tutor this year. Spanish isn't exactly my best subject, I can fluently speak in French, German, and Italian, but I can't get the hang of Spanish.

"Excuse me mam, I know it's only the first day of school, but can I please have a tutor. I didn't do that well last year, can someone who did well last year help me." She nods her head in understanding, before calling up Tobias. She quickly explains the situation and he agrees to tutor me. I ask him if he can come over today to review last years work. He says yes and asks me where I live.

"Oh, you can just ride with me, my brother is going to a friends house, so I have room."

He quietly nods his head and walks back to his seat. Soon the class is over and I'm heading out to my car, with Tobias right behind me. He hops into the passenger eat and I drive to the middle and elementary school buildings first. My siblings are all waiting there for me, and I can already tell something is wrong. Elijah is the first to get in throwing his book bag in the back, and Ella follows him after putting the other two in their car seats. I quickly introduce Tobias to my siblings, before driving off torwards the house. Ella soon breaks the silence, "Eli got in a trouble today, he pushed somebody at break!" Eli glares at her saying, "Don't be such a snitch Ella." Then of course this causes Reagan to question, "What's a snitch?" I quickly end the conversation before it gets worse, "Snitch is a bad word and you should _never _say it, and Eli I'll deal with you later on." The rest of the ride is silent, and as I pull up to our house I can see the look of shock on Tobias' face. As soon as I stop the car, Eli jumps out and runs in the house, and Ella grabs the little ones hands leading them inside. I sit there for a moment, before walking inside with Tobias in tow. We walk up the stairs to the third floor, where my room is. As soon as we reach the tops of the steps, I hear the sound of rock music blasting from Eli's room. I poud my fist on his door, before pushing his door open. He's laying face down on his bed, so I walk over to his ihome and take his phone off of it. He sits up, and before he can do something I say, "If you want to listen to music put some headphones on, I'm trying to have a tutoring session." He says nothing, but scowls while pulling a pair of beats out of his drawer and plugging them in. I walk out and grab Tobias' hand dragging him into my room. I open the door and am met by the familiar smell of vanilla. In my room, I have a huge queen sized bed with a zebra print blanket and purple sheets and pillows, a black desk with an apple laptop is pushed up against the wall, the door to my huge walk in closet is open as well as the sliding door to my balcony, and clothes are strewn across the floor. I sit on my bed and gesture for him to sit down. He hesitantly walks over and sits at the foot of the bed and begins to tutor me. It's been about 35 minutes when I hear the pounding of feet, coming up the stairs. My door is thrown open and Peter, Eric, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Will run in tripping over each other.

"What's up biotch?!" Peter yells, and I throw a pen at him.

"You asshat, what if Dylan or Reagan heard you? And why are you here anyway?"

"Sorry Trissy, and we thought we'd visit you because we love you...and why's he here?"

"We're tutoring and I know you just want to get in my pool."

"Not just your pool, we also want to ride in your car. By the way your siblings are all gone, Caleb took them out somewhere." I sigh and nod my head telling them to get out of my room. Tobias and I study for another 25 minutes, before he says he has to go. I walk him downstairs and drive him to the school, where he gets in his truck and drives off. I head back home, and tell my friends to go home, so I can go to bed. But before I can fall asleep, Dylan and Reagan come running in begging me to tuck them in. I quickly pick them both up taking them to their seperate rooms and putting them to bed. I walk into Ella's room and she's already asleep, and same for Percy. Lastly, I walk into Eli's room and he's under the covers with the light off, but I can see the dim light of the phone. I walk ovdr and sit on the bed next to him, "Eli you're not in trouble, but do it again and you will be. I don't know the full story, but just don't let it happen again." He pulls the covers off of his head and nods at me. I kiss his forhead and walk to my room, and head to bed.

_**Author's Note:**__** Thanks for your reviews and please continue to do so!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fuck Shit Up and Clean Ur Room

_**Chapter 3**_

I wake up that morning to _Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato._ After, a few minutes of laying there, I decide to get up and take a shower. When I'm done, I put on a pair of high waisted blue jean shorts, a blue and black plaid button down that ties in the front and has black lace from the middle of my back to my shoulders. I throw on a a pair of flip flops with a silver anklet that has 8 birds on it. They stand for all my siblings and my father. I curl my hair and as I'm throwing it into a ponytail, I walk down the hall way into Eli's room. He's not in there, but its suprising how messy it is in here. His huge bed is unmade and the black and blue blankets are all over the floor, there's paper all over his black desk and his laptop is still on, clothes are all over the black carpet, and his closet door is open. The only thing remotely clean in there are his blue walls... I walk to Ella's room and she's still in there getting ready. She's wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a black tanktop with a pink crop top over it that says 'What?' in black letters, and a pair of pink high tops. You can really tell the difference between the two, and it's hard to believe they're twins. Ella's room is neat an spotless, her neon pink and black bed is neatly made, her black desk is neat and she has her laptop neatly on top of it, the floor is spotless and her closet door is closed. I tell her that we're fixing to leave, and walk out torwards the youngest one's rooms. I walk into Reagan's room and find it empty, so I assume she's already downstairs eating breakfast. Reagan's got a nice pink bed that has a castle headboard, and she's got a pink canopy type thing hanging from the ceiling. Her dolls are on the floor next to her huge doll house, and she's got other toys most likely stuffed up under her bed. Her pink walls are spotless, other than one little dent in the wall, that I don't remeber being there. I walk out of her room and into Dylan's room to find him sitting on his bed in nothing but his underwear, playing with a little toy car. I pick him up off of his red race car bed and change him into a pair of black shorts, a red shirt, and a pair of red converse. I'm carrying him out of his red and black room, when i step on one of the many toys on the floor. I should really make him start cleaning his own room, but right now we have to go. I walk downstairs with him in my arms, and find Percy, Eli, and Reagan in the kitchen. Percy is wearing a pair of black jeans, a green shirt, an green high tops. Eli is wearing a pair of black shorts, a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of blue converse. Reagan is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink shirt, and pink sneakers. They've all already eaten, and I'm about to yell at Ella to hurry up, when she comes walking downstairs now wearing a pair of my black ankle boots. I don't say anything, but head out to my car and put Dylan and Reagan in their car seats. I drive to school, and drop the kids off with Percy, before heading to find a parkng spot and walking in the building. My friends are standing around my lockers again, and I run up behind them and jump on Peter's back. He catches me, and I say, "How'd you know it was me Petey, or do you just always catch girls when they jump on your back?"

"I knew it was you, I could smell the vanilla perfume." I nod in understanding, but continue to stay on his back. _**(I feel like I should explain some things about the group. Peter and Tris have been friends since birth since their moms are close friends, then they met Zeke and Uri in kindergarten, later they met Shauna and Lhynn in 1st grade, then Marlene in 4th, Cristina and Eric in 6th, and Will in 8th) **_We're all just standing there having a conversation, when Tobias walks up and opens his locker. This time nobody acknowledges him, but when he starts walking away torwards his homeroom class I call out to him ,"Tobias, come back. You can hang out with us if you want to." He nods his head and walks back over to us. I grab Peter's hair and guide him to Tobias like a horse.

"Hey Tobias! Can I give you a nickname?" I say in my best flirting voice.

"Hi Tris, sure I guess." He says it in a different tone then he usually does.

"Can I call you Toby, also, when do you want to study next?"

"Sure, and how about today?" He sounds bored, so I decide to try a little harder.

"Ok Toby, but I have fall soccer tryouts right after school. Maybe you can just stay and watch or try out for football. You have the perect build for it, and I'm sure you'd make a starter position."

"Actually, I have cross country tryouts at the same time as yours. So, I guess I'll just head to your house after that." I say ok, and he walks away saying he has to go to class. Slowly, are group heads to class, until its just Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and me. Oh, and Peter because I'm still on top of his back. Zeke says something first, "Tris please, just stop flirting with him. He doesn't want a girlfriend, and especially not someone like you." I must look hurt, because he quickly starts over, "I didn't mean it like that Tris, it's just that you always do this. You flirt with a guy and lead them on, then you just drop them like they never existed. He's been hurt enough." I grab Peter's head and turn him around, so we can walk to class. But, before he starts walking I turn around and look directly at Zeke, "Have you ever thought, tha maybe there's a reason I do this stuff..." A look of confusion washes over his face. Christina lightly slaps his cheek before running to catch up with Peter and me. Uriah also slaps Zeke, and runs to catch up with us, and by the time he's reached us I'm already crying. Peter realizes it first and immediately puts me down. He grabs my hand and leads me the stairwell, and tells Christina and Uri to wait for a moment. He hugs me and asks me, "Trissy, are you thinking of him again?"

I nod my head and say, "When he said that, it reminded me of her and then it remided me of him. I don't mean to do that to guys, I do honestly like them at first. But, then I start thinking of my own family, and I just get scared. I don't want to end up like her."

"You won't, I promise...so, you want to skip 1st through 4th period and fuck shi up?" He looks so serious genuine that I just can't help laughing. I nod my head and he carries me back out to the hallway, where Christina and Uri were waiting.

"Do you guys want to skip 'till lunch with us?" They both say yes, and we head out to well...fuck shit up.

_**Author's Note: **__**This was a sucky chapter, but I have a three day weekend and today was a half day, so I'll post for my other story tomorrow and post again for this one either tomorrow or the next day...and I don't know what I'll do on Monday...probably just fuck shut up...REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW PLZ! **_


	4. Chapter 4 Soccer and Bad Words

_**Chapter 4**_

First, Peter drives us to an abandoned building. We hop out of his car, grab the glass plates and figurines. They stare at me and wait patiently for me to go first. Finally, I throw with all my mite a glass figurine of a women and a man dressed in wedding clothes. I watch it shatter into pieces and think of my family. I continue to throw all of the glass plates in my hand, and soon the others join in. We continue to do this for about 15 minutes, before hopping in the car and heading to our next location. Soon, we pull up to a laser tag arena and get out of the car. We play multiple rounds of laser tag, before heading to our last location…an arcade. I beat everybody in multiplayer games, and soon we head back to school. We walk into the cafeteria and head to our table. I sit in between Peter and Christina, and we talk to each other. But, we soon stop when we notice the entire table is staring at us.

"What?"

Shauna speaks up first, "Where were you guys?"

"We went to an abandoned building and threw glass at the side of a wall, then we played laser tag, and finally we went to an arcade."

"But why did you go?" Peter responds this time with, "_Someone _upset Trissy, so we took her out for half a day of fun. Now, everybody drop it." He glares at the whole table to get his point across, and we fall into an awkward silence. But, we're all pretty understanding so, soon we're all talking again as if nothing happened. Fifteen minutes later, lunch is over and its time for P.E. The girls and I get changed before heading out to the field where the boys are waiting for us. I hop on Peter's back again, and he runs around yelling at random people to move out the way because 'the queen is coming through'. Soon, the teacher walks out and tells us to all gather around.

"Ok pansycakes, today we're playing soccer. My two captains for today are Tris and Zeke. I trust you to watch the class, because I have a teachers meeting." He leaves, Zeke and I do rock paper scissors to see who chooses first and he wins. (Regular is Tris_, _**bold is Zeke.)**

"**Tobias"**

"Peter"

"**Al"**

"Christina"

"**Eric"**

"Uriah"

"**Shauna"**

"Will"

"**Marlene"**

"Lynn"

"**Myra"**

"Edward"

"**Molly"**

"Drew."

We break off onto our separate sides of the field, and I put everybody in positons that best suit them. I end up as center striker, with Peter to my left and Uriah to my right. Our team starts off with the ball, and right away I pass the ball behind me, where Christina is waiting. She dribbles, past the defense and crosses the ball to me, and I head it in. We have about 4 minutes left in the game, and the score is 5-1, my team in the lead. Zeke has the ball right now, and is dribbling it toward the defenders. I sprint behind him, and do a slide tackle from behind. He falls to the ground and lays there for a moment before getting up. By then, Peter already has the ball and is dribbling to the goal. He passes it to me, and now the only thing between me and the goalie is Tobias. I wait until I'm right in front of him before faking right. He goes to the right, which creates a space between his feet…perfect for me to pass the ball between, before taking off. He's so surprised he doesn't even try to go after me, and it only takes on swift kick to the lower right hand corner for me to score. Soon, the game is over and the girls and I head back inside to change. I go to rest of my classes, and soon school is over. Tobias agrees to come to my house, but in his own car since Percy is riding with me today. I head over to the elementary school, to pick up the younger ones and they hop in the car. The car ride home is filled with them telling me about their day. As soon as I park the car in the garage, Percy tells me his friends are coming over. I just say okay, because I like his friends. Elizabeth and Eli say the same thing, and I hesitate before saying ok. I haven't met their friends yet, so I don't know how this will turn out. But, soon enough their friends start to arrive…first Percy's friends walk in. Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Grover, Charles, Selena, and Nico. They head up to the second floor to hang in the game room, Nico blushing when he walks by me. You see Nico and Thalia are cousins, and their parents are very close with mine. So, we've known them forever, and Nico has always had the world's biggest crush on me. Before I have time to remember the memories, Eli and Ella's friends show up. 3 boys and 3 girls walk in and tell me their names Dustin, Cameron, Jackson, Haley, Mariana, and Trinity. Ella and her friends go outside to the pool, but before they can head out Eli yells out, "Hey Ella, are you sure you don't want to hang with Cameron, your secret crush?" She glares at him before turning to me eyebrows raised.

"Eli, cut it out right now, besides didn't I overhear you saying that you liked Trinity?" He glares at me and walks off with his friends, and as they walk away I take a look at Cameron. He's got dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tan complexion. As soon as they walk out, Ella thanks me and heads out to the pool with her friends. Soon, Tobias shows up and we study in the kitchen since I have to make dinner. When I finish making dinner, Tobias decides to go, but before he can walk out the door I ask, "Hey, do you maybe want to go out to the mall this weekend….the gang and I are going on Saturday." He hesitates before saying ok and walking out the door. I call everyone to dinner and the only friends left over are Thalia, Nico, Trinity, and Cameron. We're already eating when the front door opens and I see Peter walk in with Christina. I am so glad they did, it was getting pretty awkward with Eli and Ella fighting. My relief is soon gone, when Uriah also comes in screaming, "WHAT'S UP BITCHES!"

"Uriah! I've already told you not to just come here and say stuff like that, now Reagan and Dylan are going to be saying that word at school!" He starts to laugh, before abruptly stopping when he sees my glare. "Sorry Trissy….I won't do it again." Before I can say anything else, he helps himself to some food along with Chris and Peter. I scowl, before continuing to eat my food silently. Soon, Cameron's mom shows up and he leaves after fist bumping Eli…and hugging Ella. As soon as he gets in the car and they pull out of our driveway, Ella starts to scream while jumping up and down with Trinity. I laugh and roll my eyes, before walking into the living room with my friends. Hours later, I get ready to go to bed along with Chris who decided to spend the night. All of my sibling friends are gone, and Dylan and Reagan are in bed. I quickly check on the others, before going into my room with Christina. We spend the rest of the night talking and laughing, before going to bed.

_**Author's Note:**___**Hey sorry for not updating in a while…..school and sports have kept me busy. Anyways REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

_Mrs. Unpleasant (kudos to you if you know where I got this username from)_


	5. Chapter 5 Track Meet and Christian

**Saturday, August 16****th**

**Chapter 5**

It's the weekend now, and instead of going to the mall like planned, we're going to the first track meet of this year.

"Why do we have to go?" I ask Peter and Christina for the second time today.

"I've already told you a million times, we are because Zeke promised Tobias that we would come." Peter replies. I grumble a little more, before hopping into Peter's car. I mean no offence, but this is one of the few days I don't have to take care of my siblings. I would much rather go to the mall instead of some stupid track meet, why are they having a track meet this early in to the year anyway? We get there in about 5 minutes, and the gang is waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Zeke.

"I don't want to be here in the first place, so don't give me any shit about being late!" I snap at him. He looks taken aback, but quickly fires off with a comeback, "Aww, Trissy I know you're just mad because Tobias doesn't like you, like all the other guys in our school do!"

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth Zeke?! If you must know, the reason I don't want to be here is because I take care of 5 little kids every day of the week, and I sure as hell don't want to spend my day off at some dumbass track meet! So, sorry everybody but I'm leaving." On that note I walk away, and I can hear some of them call after me and I faintly hear Peter cuss Zeke out. Soon Eric, Peter, Christina, Uri, and Will ran up to me.

"Please stay Trissy, if you want we don't have to sit next to Zeke. I don't know why he's being such a bastard today." Uriah says, subtly trying to get me to calm down. I decide to give in and let Eric carry me to a different part of the bleachers. We all sit down, and I decide to just lay across Eric, with my feet in Uri's lap and my head in Peter's. Christina and Will, sit down right in front of us, and soon Uri starts complaining, "Why do I have to be stuck with your feet?" I silence him with a glare, and he soon shuts up. I smile cheekily at him, before handing my phone to Will, so we can all take selfie together. We lean in, and Will hurries up and takes it, before anyone can lose their pose. He hands it back to me, and I look at before busting out into laughter. They all crowd around and look at the photo, before laughing themselves. Christina and Uriah have their middle fingers crossed together to make an 'x' in the middle of us, Will is doing the cheesiest smile ever, Eric is trying to the fierce sign with me, and Peter is attempting and failing to do the duck face. We all continue to laugh, and I post it on Instagram with the caption "First things first, we're the chilliest", tagging them all in the picture. After, a few more minutes of us just sitting there and talking, we hear a voice announcing the meet is starting now. I mostly play on my phone, until it's finally Tobias' turn. We go silent, but erupt into loud cheering once he wins his 60 meter run. Once he hears us- actually no, the whole place heard us, his face lit up in a smile. But, it soon etches into confusion, when he sees our group is separated. But, he just turns around after flashing us one more smile. We continue to cheer for him every time he wins something, which is often. When the meet is over, and we're just waiting for him in the bleachers, some boys walk up to us. They're all pretty cute, but only one stands out to me. He's got black hair, bright blue eyes, and when he smiles at me I see he has dimples. The group sits right next to us, and I sit up from the boys' laps. I sit myself next to the black-haired boy and he introduces himself, "Hey, I'm Ethan."

"Hi, I'm Tris. By any chance, are you free right now?"

"Actually, yeah I am. But, I think its tradition that the guy asks the girl out."

"Well I'm not one to follow tradition, so if you and your friends want to hang with us, we're going to the mall after this."

"I'm sure they'd love to." He smiles at me, before turning around to his friends to get their opinions. Meanwhile, I turn around to wink at Peter who's shaking his head at me, but still smiling. Soon, Tobias walks up to us with Zeke and Shauna behind him. I explain to them that these boys are hanging with us today. Tobias gets a strange look on his face that I think is jealousy, and Zeke just shakes his head saying, "Really Tris? You just couldn't wait to get some guy in your pants could you?"

I look at him in shock before saying, "I can't believe you Zeke…Don't talk to me, just leave me alone." His face looks regretful, and soon Peter speaks up, "C'mon Zeke, what's your problem? Tris hasn't done anything wrong to you or anyone." He's starting to look really upset, and I walk off before he can say anything. Peter follows me, as does the rest of the gang, except for Zeke. Even Tobias and those boys follow us. Peter grabs my arm to stop me and says, "I know you're upset Tris, but will you please still come to the mall?" I think for a minute, before reluctantly nodding my head. He smiles, and picks me up heading to my car. I just laugh and motion for Christina to follow since she rode with us here. She shakes her head and says, "Oh, I'm riding with Will, Shauna, and Lynn. But, since Zeke isn't coming with us and can't be Tobias's ride, can you guys let him ride with you?" She winks at me, when she's done. I nod my head and grab his arm dragging him with us, and Uriah and Marlene follow behind us. The other group of boys say they'll meet us at the mall. We hop into Peter's car, and I sit shotgun. As he pulls out of the parking lot I roll his sunroof back, and turn the music up loud. Uri and I sing our loudest to every song that comes on, and the other three just laugh at us. When we pull up to the parking lot of the mall, I turn the music back down, and say. "Well, I think we can all agree that Tobias did amazing out here today, and we should celebrate by going to Dauntless later today." The group erupts into cheers, and Tobias just smiles Dauntless is a club that one of my step fathers owns. It's actually a really nice club, and we get in for free and get free drinks and stuff, perks of having many step fathers. We hop out of the car, and wait for everyone else to show up. When they do, we split up into groups. Christina, Will, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene in one group, and Eric, Peter, Lynn, Tobias and me in another. Ethan and one of his friends Jackson come with us, and the other four go off on their own. I lead my group to a hair salon, my Aunt Tori owns, and Ethan and Jackson immediately groan. I laugh and say, "Don't worry, they have a tattoo place attached to it." They perk up at that, and we continue our way into the shop. Eric, Peter, Lynn, and Jackson head over to the tattoo part, while the rest stay with me. I go up to my Aunt Tori, and ask her to dye the ends of my hair blue. When she does, I walk up to Ethan and see he now has blonde highlights in his bangs. I look over at Tobias, and see he's just standing there looking around. I walk over to him and say, "Hey, are you going to get anything?"

"I don't know, but I think I might get highlights. Should I?"

"Yeah totally, and if you're having trouble my Aunt Tori can help you decide a color." I grab his hand and drag him to where she's standing. After, talking to her he decides to get dirty blonde highlights. Soon, the others are done and we head out of the store. Aunt Tori stops me before I can go, and I tell the others I'll catch up.

"So, which one is your boyfriend? Is it the cute brown haired one with glasses or the black haired one?" She already knows Peter and Eric, so she doesn't even bother guessing them. I shake my head and laugh, before saying, "No, neither of them are, and I'm single."

"Ahhh, but you like the one with the glasses right?"

I blush and say no, before speed waking out the door. The group is waiting for me outside the store, and we head off to more stores. After about an hour later, we meet back up with the group. Peter speaks up first, "Ok, so some of us are going to Dauntless after this around 7, so you have about an hour and a half to get ready. That is if you want to come." Shauna speaks up next, "Lynn and I can't make it we have to go to a family dinner." We nod, and everyone else confirms they can go. Christina and Marlene come to my house, so we can get ready together. I walk into my house, and am greeted with hugs from Dylan and Reagan.

"Trissy, guess who's here!"

"Who?" I say as they drag me into the living room. My older brother Christian is standing in the living room, with his arms open wide waiting for a hug. I squeal and run to him, tackling him to the ground.

"I missed you too Trissy." He says laughing. I just hug him harder and ask, "How long are you staying?"

"For about a month or two."

"Cool, well anyway I'm going to Dauntless tonight, so I have to go get ready now. I jump off him, before running to my room, hugging Eli and Ella along the way. Christina and Marlene follow me after saying hi to Christian. We all take showers and change into a new pair of clothes. I put on a pair of skin tight black jeans, a loose flowing grey shirt, a pair of black high heeled combat boots, and a gold chain necklace. I curl my hair, but keep it down to show off my highlights. Marlene dresses in a similar outfit, but Christina decides to put on a short black dress, with a pair of black high heels. After taking a mirror selfie, we head downstairs and I kiss all my siblings cheeks before heading out to my car. I decide to drive my white Toyota GT 86, instead of the family car. We drive my Tobias's house and pick him up, before heading to Dauntless. I soon pull into the parking lot, and we all hop out and walk to the front where everyone else is waiting for us. We head into the club together, and immediately claim a table near the bar to ourselves. The girls, Uri, Peter, Eric, and Tobias all go out to the dance floor, but I stay at our table and talk to the group of boys we met. They all introduce themselves to me, before falling into their own conversations. So, I just talk to Ethan, but I keep getting distracted and looking over to where Tobias is dancing. He soon catches me and says, "You know, I'm starting to think you like that guy, the ne with the glasses."

"His name is Tobias, and why would I flirt with you if I liked him."

"You can stop now, I know you were only flirting with me to make him jealous." I sigh in defeat and say, "Sorry for leading you on…" But, he just laughs and says, "Its fine, I'm actually gay, so you never had a chance."

"Cool, and ha-ha very funny."

"But, I'm willing to still help you, I bet dancing with me would make him jealous."

"Oh, its fine he doesn't like me anyway."

"Wow, he's an idiot for not liking you. If I wasn't gay, I would definitely like you. But it's worth a try right?" I laugh and say, "I think this the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" I grab his hand and pull him out onto the dance floor. We continue to dance throughout the night, only taking a break to eat and drink. Hours later, we're all tired and are ready to go home. After exchanging numbers with Ethan and some of his friends, I head out to the car where Christina, Marlene, and Tobias are waiting for me. I'm a little tipsy along with the rest of the girls, but Tobias isn't, so I let him drive. He drops Marlene and Christina off at their houses, before taking me to mine. I'm not really in the right condition to drive, so I tell him to just drop me off at my house, and I'll get my car in the morning. He drives to my house, and before I get out of the car I turn around and ask him if he wants to come inside.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why? I don't bite and neither do my siblings…except Dylan, but he's four and only does when he's mad at you."

"Okay, but I don't want to be the third guy you've flirted with day, and yes I saw you with that other guy at the bar."

"Well, for your information Ethan is gay, he doesn't like me we're just friends. The other boy in the bar, is his gay boyfriend. So, I have not 'flirted' with any guy today."

"Maybe so, but you also flirt with every guy in our school and you've gone out with 75% of them. I may be a loner who's kind of desperate, but I'm not that desperate. I'm not going to be just another guy you go out with."

"Yeah, that's true, but I like you Tobias, and I promise that if you give me a chance it won't be just another relationship."

"I'm sorry Tris, but you're going to have prove that. For all I know, this could just be the alcohol talking."

"It's not, but challenge accepted. I will prove to you that I'm serious and can have a serious relationship." He nods his head, and I get out the car. I walk into my house, and head up to my room and get changed. As I lay down on my bed, I wonder 'how in the world am I going to prove him wrong, and make him mine?'

**Author's Note:**** Hope you like the chapter guys, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

_~Mrs. Unpleasant _

0


End file.
